The present disclosure pertains to devices and methods for laparoscopic gastric tissue reconfiguration. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to devices and methods for laparoscopically manipulating stomach tissue, forming and securing tissue folds, forming and securing tissue invaginations, altering stomach tissue configuration, restricting the ability of stomach tissue to distend, altering the function of nerves located in or near stomach tissue, and/or altering hormone production from cells associated with stomach tissue. The devices and methods described herein have particular application to methods and treatments for obesity.
The National Institutes of Health (NIH) estimate that about two-thirds of adults—133.6 million people—in the U.S. are overweight or obese, while almost 5% of adults—15 million Americans—are considered extremely obese. Obese adults are at increased risk of type II diabetes, hypertension, stroke, certain cancers, and other dangerous conditions.
The NIH estimates that being overweight or obese leads to $117 billion in medical spending a year, with $61 billion in direct costs and $56 billion in indirect costs.
As obesity rates continue to rise, patients are increasingly seeking surgical weight loss options. Bariatric surgery aids weight loss by restricting food intake and, in some operations, altering the digestive process. The Roux-en-Y Gastric Bypass Procedure (RYGBP) is the most commonly performed bariatric procedure, estimated to account for approximately 65% of weight loss surgeries performed in the U.S.
A study from the Agency for Healthcare Research and Quality (AHRQ) found that the number of bariatric surgeries grew by 400 percent between 1998 and 2002. In 2007, an estimated 205,000 people with morbid obesity in the U.S. underwent bariatric surgery and these numbers are expected to grow. Only 1% of the clinically eligible population is currently being treated for morbid obesity through bariatric surgery.
A major retrospective study published in the New England Journal of Medicine showed that gastric bypass reduced the risk of death in extremely obese patients by over 40% by lowering the incidence of diabetes, coronary artery disease and cancer.
The Roux-en-Y gastric bypass procedure involves creating a small stomach pouch out of a portion of the stomach and attaching it directly to the jejunum, bypassing a large part of the stomach and duodenum. The stomach is made very small to restrict the amount of food that can be consumed. The opening between the stomach pouch and the small intestine (called the stoma) is also made very small to slow the passage of food from the stomach. These restrictions help the patient feel full and limit the amount of food that can be eaten. In addition, by altering the path of the intestines, consumed food bypasses the duodenum so fat absorption is substantially reduced.
The RYGB procedure is performed either laparoscopically or in an open surgery. Alternative procedures for obtaining some or all of the benefits of the RYGB procedure with fewer of the associated complications, risks, limitations, and costs would be preferred.